


Mysterious maid

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, tybalt was too shy to tell his his feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio discovered the one who had been secretly helping him with the housework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious maid

He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his stunning, he saw his room was different. Everything was, neater, cleaner, from the furniture to the decor. And nobody was in his apartment at the moment. Well, at least he hadn't found anybody yet.

 

"Hello?" He stroked his orange hair back and asked softly. He was partly scared, and partly curious.

 

No answers.

 

He checked around carefully one more time and was sure there was nobody there except himself.

 

"Alo? Val? Did you come to my apartment?"

"No, big brother. I told you that I was going to stay either at the student hostel or Valentino's. But what happened?"

"Um…No-Nothing. Nothing matters, really. I'm sorry. I just- ( _sigh_ ) Never mind. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure, big brother? Are you hiding..."

"No, Val, no." He cut off. "Everything is just fine. I am tired and my head is dizzy I might be talking nonsense. Sorry."

"No problem. But if there were anything give me a call. You did make me worry. Remember that, okay?

"Okay."

"Now, goodbye big brother, I have homework to do."

"Thanks. Bye, Val."

 

He hung up and cared no more about the strange things in his room. He wouldn't ever know that his little brother was laughing like crazy after the call.

 

* * *

 

"Shit this is not good at all!"  
He cursed to himself as he rubbed his temper. Today was the same to yesterday, his room had been re-arranged neatly when he got home late at evening. And it definitely was not because the room had been remained the clean status of yesterday. He swore last night he had made his room a mess again.

 

He did want to film the whole room when he was away to know whoever entered his place. Unfortunately, his carelessness had broken his camera recently, and repairing it took much more time than he had expected. And there was a strange feeling inside him that there was nothing dangerous so he just shrugged and went on with his work.

 

He flopped down on the couch and reached for the water bottle on the table next to it, that was when he found sonething under the bottle.

 

**_-Don't worry about the room. There is no harm. You have my words-_ **

He was confused. Who was this? And why did this person help him with the housework?

 

Although he found it quite ridiculous, he decided to grab a piece of paper and a pen to answer the note.

 

**_\- Who are you? I believe that you mean no harm but why? How do you get into my apartment? Do I know you? –_ **

Then he put the paper under the bottle again and ignored it til the following evening.

 

The mysterious stranger and he had exchanged notes for two or three days. Thanks to it, he knew that this stranger was a man, around his age, but that guy kept refusing to tell the reason why he was doing what-he-was-doing.

 

* * *

 

The next day, curiosity conquered him and he decided to spy on whoever kept coming to his place. That evening he went home about an hour earlier.

 

His door had been unlocked, his room had been cleaned, but there were still noises from the kitchen. Slowly, gently and quietly as possible, he tiptoed inside. He peeked an eye into the kitchen. His jaw dropped.

 

In front of him, in his kitchen, in his apartment, there stood a man, in a maid costume, cooking.

 

He observed the man from the distant. The man looked very familiar, but he could not figure out who, not when he was standing with his back to him and he couldn't see his face. Even though, he found the man to be very attractive. The man had long wavy black hair that flowed freely over his shoulders, the muscles on his arms tensed as he moved and were sweaty because of the heat. And even though he was wearing quite a big maid dress there was nowhere he could hide the perfect curves of his nicely-formed butt.

 

Minutes passed and he cleared his throat for attention. The man was startled and froze at the sound.

 

"Are you going to leave so early?"   
He teased as he went closer. But before he could come any nearer the man rushed past him and to the door.

 

_THUD!_

 

A slam to the door and the man was trapped between him and the wooden door.

 

"Ah ah ah." He said playfully. "You've been playing with my curiosity these days; don't you dare go away without letting me know who you are. So, will you look at me or are you gonna talk with the door?"

 

The man's head tilted down as a reluctantly turned around to face the other. The ginger thought he had nearly shouted.

 

"Oh my God! That was you? Unbelievable!" He gasped. "God God God I never thought it was you hahaha!" He exclaimed between laughters. "Val must have given you the key! But why? Why are you doing this? And..." He looked at what the other was wearing and smirked. "Why are you wearing this?"

 

The black-haired still didn't answer. He just looked down, kept his look away from the other's face. Even though, his face could be seen to be red because of embarrassment.

 

The ginger leaned closer that his breath tickled the other's ear.

"There's nothing to fear. Just you and me. Why don't you spill the beans?" He said softly.  _"Tybalt?"_

 

The drawl at the name put the man on his edge and he yelled _"Stop it!"_ before rising a fist as if to punch the one in front of him. But he was stopped with a hard grip on his wrists and he found himself pinned to the wooden door.

 

"I don't wanna fight. Not today. I just wanna know."

 

The other just stared at him.

 

"Please? Calm down. I'm saying I don't wanna fight."

"Fine! Just let go of me!"

 

"Okay!" He let go of the other's wrists and took a few steps back and crossed his arms against his chest. "Explain everything, will you?"

 

The was a short pause before he started.

 

"I was betting." The black-haired sighed and said slowly. "With my cousin Juliet, your friends Romeo and Benvolio, and even your brother Valentine. Please don't ask what I bet I don't even remember. And I lost. And Juliet made me wear a maid costume and do the housework in one week for a person..."

 

The ginger's face softened, his eyes were lightened up and he felt his heart pumping fast as he heard and he had to ask. "Why me?"

 

"...who I had a crush on."

 

The man's face was red again when he finished his words and he looked away, his hair flowed messily over his face, and he was playing with his fingers awkwardly. He looked so gentle, so... endearing, so much different from the usual hot-headed Tybalt. And the ginger found it was such a sight to behold.

 

Tybalt felt bony fingers put away the strands on his forehead. A light kiss on the cheek made him blush even harder.

 

"You should have told me." The ginger smiled. "I mean, about you having a crush on me. You could have simply told."

 

''I-I was...'' He babbled. ''...I didn't have the courage to say so. You-you would laugh at me.''

''Oh you idiot.''

 

Didn't even let Tybalt have the chance to reply, he brushed his lips on Tybalt's in a chaste and light kiss. The latter was hesitant at first, but then decided to close his eyes and return the kiss.

 

"Mercutio?"  
"Yes my dearest kitten?" He pulled away and frowned questioningly.  
"Do you want to..." He mumbled. "Will you... Will you go out with me...on a date?"

 

Another kiss on his lips was the answer.

 

"That's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, Tybalt."

 


End file.
